The Newest Digidestined
by fadedtwilight
Summary: another digidestined has joined the fight ^_^ basically just background for my other story [finished]
1. 1

**The Newest Digidestined**

#  **Part One**

  
_***********************************************_   
_i started writing this fic before Kari was introduced in the show. this fic is almost like my take on the Dancing Digimon episode. in this fic i'm introducing my own fictional character with a digimon that i made up too. the story doesn't have romance in it now, but it will later on between sora and tai and jade and matt. well, i hope you enjoy it :o) if you have any feedback just mail me at **pikacutie_18@yahoo.com**_   
_*********************************************_

  
  
  
  
  


The sun is shining on the small island that Joe and Gomamon are resting on thanks to the help of Sora and Biyomon. Joe is still unconscious while Gomamon recaps what has happened to them so far. How they faced Ogremon and managed to get away, but Ikkakumon was too tired to keep swimming and passed out de-digivolving back to Gomamon. They both slipped under the water and started to sink. When Gomamon woke up, he tried to drag Joe to the surface but was still too weak. That was when he saw the fishing line which he tied onto Joe and then hung on as Sora and Biyomon hauled them up, and here they were. Joe was lying down on the sandy beach, still unconscious.

"I'm glad you guys made it here in one piece, but is Joe going to be okay?" asked Sora, her warm brown eyes filled with concern.   
"Joe? Oh, he'll be fine; nothing can penetrate that thick skull," said Gomamon grinning.   
"I heard that," said Joe as he sat up shakily. "Where are we anyway?"   
"Well, we seem to be on a deserted island that looks like part of the bigger island. Any ideas as to what we should do now?" asked Sora.

They all looked at each other thoughtfully. Finally Gomamon spoke up. "Hey, why don't we get some food while we decide what to do?" Gomamon suggested cheerfully.   
"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'm starved!" said Biyomon.   
"Okay, it's settled then. But where should we look for food?" Joe wondered.

Sora was looking around thoughtfully. As her eyes came to rest on a small forest on her left, she brightened. "Hey, we could probably find some wild fruit and berries in the trees and bushes in that forest over there." she said pointing at the forest.   
"Great Sora!" Biyomon said happily. She spread out her wings and started to fly towards the trees. "I'll race you there!" she called behind her. Sora laughed as she chased after Biyomon and her slim figure disappeared between the trees.

"Hey! Wait up Sora!" called Joe, struggling to stand up. He ran to the edge of the forest and hesitated. "Ummm...Gomamon, is this forest safe? I mean are big bad insects gonna pop out and eat me?" Joe asked him nervously.   
"Sorry Joe, but I don't think that there are any man-eating digimon on this island." Gomamon teased. Joe flushed slightly and stepped past his digi-pal and walked through the trees defiantly.   
"Well even if there were evil digimon, I could take'em on single-handedly." "Is that so?" asked Gomamon. Suddenly something moving caught his attention.   
"Well, Joe, I think this is your chance to prove your bravery." said Gomamon.   
"What are you talking about?" Joe asked annoyed.   
"I **mean** look behind you!" exclaimed Gomamon.

Joe turned around slowly and was faced with the darkened silhouette of a menacing looking digimon about the height of Biyomon. A deep growl escaped it's throat and it started to walk towards them. "Umm...nice digimon....Gomamon what kind of digimon **is** that?" Joe asked nervously.   
"I really don't know Joe...I can't get a good look at it. But I think that maybe we're invading its territory or something." he replied.   
"Well, I'm really to run for my life. You coming?" asked Joe.   
"After you." replied Gomamon. They backed away slowly from the growling digimon and it watched them, green eyes blazing. Joe and Gomamon looked at each other. **1, 2, 3....NOW!** they thought simultaneously and turned and started to run deeper into the forest. Joe looked behind him, half expecting to see the green-eyed digimon following, but it seemed to have disappeared. But they didn't stop running.   
"Joe, I think I hear Sora and Biyomon up ahead. We have to warn them!" said Gomamon. Joe nodded. He could now see Sora and Biyomon up ahead picking berries. He ran up to them and stopped, panting for breath.

"Sora....danger...evil digimon...chasing..." Joe said breathlessly.   
"Joe, hold on a minute. Talk slowly. I can't understand what you're saying. Take a deep breath and say it again. Something about danger?" Sora was confused.   
"There was a big green-eyed digimon that chased us. We have to leave before it comes back!" Joe said frantically. He started to tug on Sora's arm, but she pulled it away.   
"Joe you're talking crazy. I never saw and digimon following you. Are you sure that you saw anything? Maybe it was just your imagination." Sora said, trying to calm him down.   
"Well, I saw it too, Sora. So that means that we're both seeing things." said Gomamon.   
"Then maybe it left already. I'm sure we're perfectly safe now. Let's collect some more food, okay?" Sora turned back to what she was doing before.

Joe and Gomamon looked at each other defeatedly. "She thinks we're losing it." said Joe.   
"Are we?" asked a confused Gomamon.   
"No! We saw something back there. I'm sure of it. But maybe it is gone, for now anyway. Anyway, I guess we better help collect food. Come on." Joe and Gomamon started collecting berries. Five minutes went by when Gomamon heard rustling leaves. He looked around but couldn't see anything unusual. He shrugged and went back to work, when he heard a twig break.   
"Joe, did you hear that?" he asked.   
"I think so...where is it coming from?" Joe asked, looking around the small clearing.   
"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we're about to find out."

There was more rustling leaves and Joe and Gomamon saw the green blazing eyes re-appear between two trees behind Sora and Biyomon. Joe and Gomamon froze, and then Joe pointed at it and started to stutter, "It's-it's-it's..."   
Sora looked up at him slightly annoyed. "What is it now, Joe?"   
"Behind you Sora!" he yelled.   
"What's behind me? The scary monster from before? Do you honestly think I'm going to fall for that old trick?" she asked.   
"No really Sora. There's a fierce looking monster right there!" cried Joe.   
"Yeah right," Sora said turning around. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the half hidden creature in the trees. "Okay, you were right....but what is that thing?" Sora asked backing away from the figure.   
"I don't know," replied Biyomon, who was beside Sora.   
"Leave this place!" commanded the obscured digimon.   
"Hey! We come in peace! Really, all we wanted was some food. No harm done." said Gomamon stepping forward. A fierce growl rose from the opposing digimon as it started towards them. Biyomon and Gomamon were preparing themselves for battle when the other digimon stopped in its tracks. It seemed to be listening for something. Then they all heard it too. It was a voice calling for someone. As the voice got nearer they were able to hear what it was saying.   
"Catramon, where are you? Come back!" cried the voice. As the voice grew closer, the other digimon turned around and ran back into the woods.   
"Where is it going?" wondered Biyomon.   
"Hmmm...maybe we scared it off." said Gomamon.   
"I somehow doubt it." replied Joe.

The voice was now so close. "Hello?...Is someone there?" The leaves rustled and a figure emerged from between the trees. It was a girl about the same age as Sora and a little shorter than Matt. She had long black hair that swirled around her as she walked and sparkling green eyes. She was wearing hiking boots and dark blue jean shorts and a baby blue mini-T. Her usually smiling mouth was forming a small "O" or surprise and her eyes grew wide as she spotted Joe and Sora. She stopped a few steps infont of Sora and stared at her. The girl's expression was one of recognition.

"Sora? Is that you?" she asked, a look of hope in her green eyes. Sora stared at the girl dazed and then a look of wonder passed over her own face. \   
"Jade? Can it be?" Sora asked as she stepped up to the girl and looked into the gem green eyes. "It is you!" she cried and the two girls hugged each other happily.   
"It's so good to see a familiar face!" exclaimed Jade. "I thought I was going to be stuck here forever without ever seeing another person again." Jade smiled.   
"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but can someone please tell me what's going on?!" Joe asked, confused.   
"Oh, sorry Joe. I guess I got a little carried away," Sora laughed. "Joe, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine Jade. Jade, this is my friend Joe, and these are our digimon Biyomon and Gomamon." The digimon smiled at the new girl and she smiled back.   
"That reminds me...Have you guys seen Catramon? She's my digimon. I was looking for her when I saw you..." Jade said, looking around at the trees hopefully.   
"I don't think so Jade..." said Sora.   
"Hmmm...well I'm sure she'll turn up later. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Jade asked.   
"I could ask you the same question. Why don't you tell your story first?" Sora suggested.   
"Okay." Jade sat down on the soft green grass and the others sat infront of her. "I went to camp a week earlier than you," Jade said gesturing to Sora. "The first couple of days were pretty boring. Two days before you were supposed to arrive, I decided to take a hike in the nearby woods. I had only been in the woods for fifteen minutes when..."

_The scene fades to a flashback of what happened._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Jade is surrounded by trees and is looking up at the sky which has turned dark as little snow flakes start to drift down to the ground. _Snow? In the middle of summer? Did I miss something?_ Jade thought incredulously. She looked around her and started to head back down the same path she had come from. She glanced back at the sky and stopped, green eyes wide. There was a hole in the sky! A swirling black hole. Suddenly a small digital thing comes flying from the hole at Jade. It stops just infront of her face. She reaches out tentatively at the device with her hand and then looks at it curiously. _What the heck is this thing?_ she wondered. The device starts to ring and a glowing blue light engulfs Jade's body and everything goes black as she faints.

"Jade! Jade, come on, wake up!" called a voice. Jade opened her eyes and found a small, furry, orange and yellow creature with wide blue eyes, two small ears, and a little tail, sitting on her chest. The girl paled and screamed as she stood up suddenly, knocking the small creature to the floor.   
"What are you?!" Jade exclaimed as she started to step back away from the furry orange thing.   
"My name is Kittimon and I'm a digimon, digital monster." said Kittimon smiling.   
"What?! Okay, I've got to stay calm...I must be dreaming. This can't be real..." Jade whispered to herself, willing herself to calm down and look at Kittimon.   
"Nope this isn't a dream. You're in the Digital World now. I've been waiting for you." Kittimon hopped closer to Jade. "Please don't be scared of me. I'm your friend, I would never hurt you. I'm here to protect you." Jade looked down into the serene blue eyes and smiled. For some reason Jade believed her. She knelt down infront of Kittimon and pushed her long hair behind her ears.   
"Okay I trust you. Besides your kinda cute." Jade laughed as Kittimon jumped into her arms and rubbed her fur against Jade's cheek.

_The scene fades back to Sora, Joe, and Jade sitting with the digimon on the cool grass._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"So, Kittimon told me a bit about the Digiworld and we explored, looking for shelter." Jade continued. "We wandered on the island of File for about two months until we heard rumors that there were other humans on the island. Now I know that these other people were you and your friends. We tried to find you but it always seemed that we were just a few steps behind. Finally we tracked you down to Mt. Infinity. As Catramon, which is Kittimon's rookie form, and I were climbing up the mountain, the whole island started to split apart. We were thrown off but managed to land on a small floating piece of land. It was then that we saw a figure on top of the mountain who Catramon told me was the evil digimon Devimon. We saw him send all of you flying off on your beds. Catramon and I decided we had to find you and find out why Devimon was after you. We ended up floating to this part of the island. Catramon and I were both hungry so we headed into this forest to look for food. It was then that Catramon said she heard something and she went to go check it out. When she didn't come back I went to go look for her and ended up finding you guys. And here we are now. So, now do you want to tell me why Devimon is after you?" Jade finished rather breathlessly.   
Sora spoke first. "Devimon says that we are the digidestined because of these digivices we have. But we really don't know why he wants us destroyed. We just wanted to get home. I guess since you have a digivice and digimon, you're one of us." Sora smiled at her old friend.   
"Then your fight is my fight. Catramon and I will help you fight Devimon. All of us together can defeat him no problem. He can't be **that** tough." Jade said. Sora and Joe started to back away, eyes wide with fright. "Was it something I said?" Jade asked.   
"Behind you Jade!" cried Sora.   
_ Behind me?_ thought Jade as she turned around slowly. She looked through the trees and her gaze was met by a pair of all too familiar green eyes. "You!" Jade exclaimed, throwing her hands on her hips. Joe and Sora exchanged glances. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been, Catramon?" she asked.   
The digimon emerged from the shadows, the sun shining on the golden fur streaked with silver. Its small, sleek body moving with feline grace. The fierce green eyes were now serene and patient, looking up at Jade with curious intensity. Her tail and ears were topped with tufts of silver fur and her paws were also silver. "I was just scouting the area for intruders, Jade. Sorry I took so long." Catramon said in her husky voice. Joe and Sora were stunned to see that the digimon they had been ready to run for their lives from was standing infront of them, tame as ever.   
"Lemme get this straight. Isn't that the same digimon that threatened us and chased us through the woods?" Joe said, his cheeks a bit flushed in frustration. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Jade expectantly.   
Catramon regarded Joe coldly. "At the time I didn't know if you were a threat or not. I didn't want to take any chances. I was only trying to protect Jade!"   
"You never gave us a chance to explain! Maybe if you had stopped threatening us long enough to actually **listen** to us..." Joe started. Catramon was about to argue when Jade stepped in between them.   
"There's no need to start an argument about this. Joe, I'm sure that Catramon wouldn't have actually attacked you and besides it was just an honest mistake. Right Catramon?" Jade asked her. Catramon was still glaring at Joe. "Right?" Catramon looked up at Jade and her anger melted. She never could look into those compassionate green eyes and stay angry.   
Catramon nodded in agreement. "I was only trying to protect you." Catramon smiled and Jade bent down to hug her digimon companion. The others watched them smiling. All misgivings had been forgiven.   
"Okay, Catramon, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. This is Sora, Joe, Biyomon, and Gomamon."   
"Nice to meet you all." said Catramon shyly.   
"Well, now that we're all friends again, it's time to discuss more important matters. But first, all of us are hungry and we might as well sit down and eat." decided Sora. Everyone sat in a circle and happily munched away on the sweet fruit and berries.   
"So what are these more important matters, Sora?" asked Biyomon curiously.   
"Well, we have to find Tai and the others, think of a plan to defeat Devimon, and find shelter for the night." explained Sora matter-of-factly.   
"Wow, Sora, I'm impressed. You'd make a good leader." Jade smiled.   
"Nah, I could never take Tai's place," said Sora before she could stop herself, a slight blush arising in her cheeks. Jade smiled knowingly. She had seen Sora act this way before and it could only mean one thing. She would have to ask her who this Tai was later.   
"As far as finding Tai," Joe said, oblivious as usual. "I'm sure that they would head back to Mt. Infinity considering that is where Devimon is."   
"Good idea," Gomamon said encouragingly.   
"Okay, but I think the most important thing as of now is to find some shelter for the night. We can head over to Mt. Infinity in the morning." suggested Jade.   
"Yeah, that will work," Sora said in agreement. "I think we should go back to the beach and see if we can find a path from there leading to a cave or abandoned building or something."   
"Hmm...now that you mention it," said Catramon thoughtfully. "I faintly remember seeing a building on top of a hill in the middle of the island. I noticed it when we first got here, but then I forgot about it."   
"Okay, then I guess that's where we should go. Maybe we'll find some people there." said Sora cheerfully.

They all made their way back to the beach and Catramon showed them where she had seen the building. There was a path leading to the building from the beach. The little group made their way up the path with the digimon and Joe leading the way. Jade pulled Sora back from the group and they started to chat.

"So, Sora, are you gonna fill me in on who this Tai is?" asked Jade with her most innocent smile.   
"Tai?" Sora said blushing slightly. "He's just a friend of mine. He used to play on my soccer team. He's one of the people who got sucked into this world just like us."   
"Hmmmm...I think I remember him now. I did go to some of your games. Is he the one with the big hair?" asked Jade.   
"Ummm...yeah I guess. Anyway, he's the one who's lead us through this whole different world." Sora smiled almost proudly.   
"Sora, are you telling me that this guy is just your friend? That you don't like him as **anything** else?" Jade nudged Sora with her elbow. "Come on, you can tell me."   
"Really. He's just my friend." Sora's cheeks were crimson.   
"Honestly, Sora. What do you take me for? I know you better than that. We grew up together, remember? Whenever you think or talk about a guy you like, you get this dreamy look to your eyes and you blush like crazy. Kinda like you're doing now. Anyway, I know that you like this guy, but if you don't want to admit it to me, I understand. But I'll get you to admit it sooner or later." Jade smiled evilly.   
"Yeah right." Sora said trying not to smile.   
Jade grinned to herself and vowed that she would get Sora and her Tai together. She wondered if maybe she would ever find somebody for herself. Suddenly Joe's voice cut through her thoughts.   
"We made it here...but now what?" he asked. They had reached the top of the hill and the church looking structure loomed over them. It was getting dark and everyone was tired after the long hike uphill.   
"Considering we don't know who or what could be in there, I think someone should go up and check it out. Any volunteers?" asked Sora.   
"I'll do it," replied Catramon. "I can sneak around quietly and quickly. I'll be back in no time." Catramon started to head off into the gloom.   
"Wait! I'll go with you," said Jade, following Catramon. "You never know when you might need some help." She smiled. Jade and Catramon disappeared into the shadows.

Sora sat down with her back against a tree and her knees pulled up to her chest. Her conversation with Jade flashed through her head. "I know you like this guy...I'll get you to admit it sooner or later..." Jade's words echoed in her mind. An image of Tai flashed before her eyes and she tried to block the wave of emotions that swept over her. She really did like him...if she actually let herself admit it. However, the strongest of the emotions she was feeling right now was fear. She was worried about him...was he hurt, would she ever see him again? She was also scared that anyone, especially Tai, would find out about her feelings. She couldn't tell him...what if he didn't feel the same way she felt about him? But she did want to ask someone's opinion, what they thought. Sora started to think. _Maybe I could ask...._

Sora was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see the approaching figure that laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Sora was startled and looked up into a pair of compassionate green eyes. Jade held out her hand.   
"It's time to get moving." she said. Sora cleared her head and nodded. She stood up and brushed off her jeans.   
"So, what did you find up there?" asked Joe anxiously.   
Catramon and Jade exchanged glances and Catramon decided to speak first. "We found a bunch of strangely dressed people wearing masks and dancing around a fire."   
Jade continued, "I know it sounds unbelievable but it's true. They looked harmless, but we should still be careful."   
"Well it's shelter and it's already dark so we'll risk it. Let's go." said Sora, as she lead the way up to the church.

When they had made it to the top, Jade and Catramon showed them where they had seen the group of people. Sure enough the people were still there. They all stared in disbelief at the figures wearing masks.   
"What do you think they're doin?" Joe asked.   
"I'd guess some kind of ritual or ceremony," replied Jade.   
"But I wonder why they'd be wearing masks though; just like it's Halloween." said Sora thoughtfully.   
"Hallo-what?" asked Biyomon.   
"Halloween. It's a day where you get to dress up like whatever you want and get candy." explained Joe.   
"I don't get it," whispered Biyomon.   
"Must be a human thing," guessed a confused Catramon.   
"All I know is that candy sounds pretty good right about now." replied Gomamon.   
"Keep it down you three. We don't want them to hear us!" whispered Joe fiercely.   
"Too late," replied Sora.

The strange people had stopped and were staring at their little group. One person who seemed to be the leader approached them. "Welcome," he said from behind his mask.   
"Exactly what is it that you're doing?" asked Jade.   
"We are celebrating the Bakemon Holiday." replied the priest. He opened the door for them. "Won't you come in?" he asked while ushering them in the church. Inside there were more people kneeling and praying. "On the Bakemon Holiday we celebrate and worship Lord Bakemon." explained the priest.   
"Lord Bakemon? I've heard of him, he's a horrible digimon that rules over the ghosts who honor him." said Catramon.   
"Yeah, as our friends would put it, he's a major loser." said Gomamon.   
"Why would you wanna honor someone like him?" asked Biyomon.   
"This is our church and we'll honor whoever we want!" snapped the priest angrily.   
"Whatever you say," muttered Jade, rolling her eyes.   
"So, do you have any food to eat around here?" asked Joe trying to change the subject.   
"Well, dinner will be served shortly," said the priest turning his back on them.   
"Really? I'm starved! What's for dinner?" asked Gomamon.   
The priest turned to face them slowly, the mask on his face cracking. "You are!" he cackled evilly. The mask he was wearing shattered and a ghostly looking digimon emerged.   
"So he was a Bakemon." said Gomamon matter-of-factly. Other Bakemon started to reveal themselves and began encircling Joe, Sora, Jade, and the digimon, forcing them to back up into each other.   
"What should we do now?" asked Biyomon, looking up at Sora. Sora looked grimly at the Bakemon and glanced at the rest of the group. Jade caught her eye and pointed infront of her, at the entrance of the church. Sora nodded and tried to get Joe's attention as Jade started to yell.   
"What's over there?!" she cried pointing off to her right.   
"Huh?" said the Bakemon as they all turned to see what was happening. Seeing their opportunity, they made a run for the door and burst into the cool night air.

"It worked!" cried Joe happily.   
"Not quite," said Catramon, starting to growl. The "people" that they had seen dancing around the fire were now advancing on them and transforming into Bakemon.   
"Time to stand and fight." said Sora.   
"Right," agreed Biyomon. She flew up and attacked as the others followed her lead.   
"Spiral Twister!"   
"Munching Fishes!"   
"Razor Claw!" They began to attack the Bakemon, driving them back. The Bakemon that had been in the church burst outside and went after the digidestined, specifically Joe.

Joe, who was standing off by himself, was watching Gomamon fight, and was ambushed by a group of Bakemon.   
"Hey! Get away! Lemme go!" he yelled as the Bakemon lifted him into the air. Everyone stopped and turned to where Joe was. Sora and Jade started to run over to Joe but were blocked by more Bakemon.   
"Leave him alone!" yelled Sora.   
"Only if you call off your little digimon friends." replied the Bakemon.   
"Fine! Catramon, Biyomon, Gomamon! Stop fighting and come over here!" called Sora. "Do you think we could get him back my force?" she whispered to Jade.   
"No way. It's just too risky. As bad as it seems, we should just comply, for now anyway." Jade replied.   
"We give up now, but we'll strike later when they least expect it." Sora agreed.

The three digimon ran up. "Why aren't we trying to rescue Joe?" asked Gomamon.   
"It's too dangerous, Gomamon." replied Sora. "We have to save him! Gomamon divivolved to.."   
"Gomamon!" Jade cried, kneeling down to hold him back. "Don't! We don't want to risk hurting Joe, Gomamon. We can't take any chances. We'll get them back later. That's when you can kick some butt, okay?" Jade whispered to him. Gomamon nodded and looked up at the Bakemon fiercely. Once he could get to them, they were toast.

To Be Continued....

_***********************************_


	2. 2

#  **The Newest Digidestined**

#  **Part Two**

  
_***********************************************_   
_i started writing this fic before Kari was introduced in the show. this fic is almost like my take on the Dancing Digimon episode. in this fic i'm introducing my own fictional character with a digimon that i made up too. well, i hope you enjoy it :o) if you have any feedback just mail me at **pikacutie_18@yahoo.com**_   
_*********************************************_

  


The Bakemon were still hovering over Sora, Jade and the digimon with Joe in their evil clutches. Sora was standing tall and the anger was evident in her face.

"We're not attacking you and we won't, so give Joe back!" commanded Sora. A ring of Bakemon formed around them as the Bakemon above them laughed.

"It's not **that** easy. Once we give him back, how do we know you won't attack us?"

"We give you our word." replied Jade.

"That's not good enough." said the Bakemon shaking his head. "Get your digimon to stand over there." he ordered. "Do as he says," Sora said through clenched teeth. The three digimon obeyed, walking over to where the Bakemon had indicated.

"Happy now?" asked Jade with her hands on her hips. The Bakemon grinned obscenely as he gestured to where the digimon were standing. Sora and Jade turned quickly as they heard cries from Gomamon, Biyomon and Catramon. Where the three digimon had once stood was now a large gapping hole.

"You tricked us!" exclaimed Jade, clenching her fists. The Bakemon cackled as the other Bakemon attacked the defenseless Sora and Jade, capturing them quite easily.

"You better let us go!" yelled Sora.

"Or else?" asked the Bakemon.

"Or else you'll be sorrier than you can imagine." whispered Jade furiously.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" laughed the Bakemon. "Tie them to the stone platform." he ordered. "We'll prepare them in a few minutes." The Bakemon licked his lips.

"Wait a second, what do you plan to do with us?" asked Joe, straining to keep his voice under control.

"Isn't it obvious? You've become the main course!" All the Bakemon laughed at the shocked expressions on the kids' faces.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Gomamon, Biyomon, and Catramon are sitting in a gloomy cell with iron bars.

"They just **had** to make that such a long drop, didn't they?" complained Gomamon, rubbing his head.

"That's the least of our problems. We need to figure out a way to get out of here. I think they're in trouble." said Catramon softly.

"Really?" asked Biyomon worriedly. Catramon nodded, her green eyes full of concern.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets break out of here and kick some butt!" yelled Gomamon.

"Gomamon, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Biyomon.

"Huh?" he replied, looking a little confused.

"What she means is, we're stuck in a cell with **iron **bars and a **brick** wall, and we can't exactly digivolve to break through it. We need brains here, not brawn." said Catramon with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, so we need a plan." said Gomamon thoughtfully. After a few moments of silence, Gomamon spoke up again. "Hey! I think I have an idea!" he said excitedly. He leaned in closer to Biyomon and Catramon and started whispering. Soon all three digimon were whispering heatedly and 5 minutes later they had a plan.

"Time to put operation 'Fool the dumb Bakemon guard' into action." said Gomamon grinning.

"Ready Catramon?" asked Biyomon.

"Ready as I'll ever be." replied Catramon, stretching her muscles.

"Then it's time." smiled Biyomon, picking up a stone. She walked over to the bars and threw the stone at the sleeping Bakemon, hitting him square on the head. He awoke with a start and glared at the digimon angrily.

"Hey! What'd ya think you're doing?" he asked, floating over to the cell. Biyomon just shrugged.

"You were snoring to loud. It was really annoying." said Gomamon smirking.

"Why you-" began the Bakemon, but stopped when he looked deeper into the cell. "Hey, weren't there three of you before?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Oh, you mean Catramon?" asked Biyomon.

"Well, she's gone." said Gomamon. When the Bakemon just continued to stare at him stupidly, Gomamon continued. "She escaped." he said flatly.

"She what?!?" cried the Bakemon. "She couldn't have escaped! It's impossible!"

"Okay, then you tell us where she went." replied Biyomon.

"Well, she's gotta be in **there**." said the Bakemon pointing to the cell. 

"I don't see her. How about you Gomamon?" inquired Biyomon. 

"Nope, not here!" replied Gomamon grinning. 

"Well, I'll just have to take a look myself then!" The Bakemon started to fumble with some keys on his key ring. 

"Fine see for yourself." said Biyomon as the Bakemon floated into the cell and closed the cell behind him. Biyomon and Gomamon exchanged glances and then looked back at the Bakemon. 

"Umm...I think she escaped through a hole in the back." offered Gomamon helpfully. When the Bakemon had reached the back of the cell, Biyomon and Gomamon started to close in on him. 

"I don't see a hole anywhere." said the Bakemon as he turned around to come face to face with the other digimon who laughed at him. 

"You were right, Catramon. He is even dumber than he I thought." called Gomamon. 

There was a faint noise above them, but before the Bakemon could look up, something small crashed down on his head, smashing him into the floor and knocking him out cold. Catramon stepped off the Bakemon and smiled at her friends. 

"That was almost too easy." said Catramon, as she searched for the keys to the cell on the key ring she picked up from the Bakemon. 

"Yeah, well I thought for sure that he was going to look up and see you hanging on the ceiling, but I it turns out that Gomamon was right." said Biyomon. 

"Well Gomamon, that was a good idea. I guess you are smarter than you look." said Catramon as she unlocked the cell and stepped out. 

"Thanks Catramon, that was--Hey wait a minute!" cried Gomamon, as he realized what she had actually meant. Biyomon and Catramon laughed. Catramon started to lead the way out of the dungeon when Biyomon called her back. 

"Catramon, I wanted to ask you something...Why do you wear that blue pendant around your neck?" asked Biyomon curiously. 

Catramon immediately put a paw up to her neck and felt the reassuring coolness of the sparkling blue stone set in gold. The stone itself wasn't very big and it had an unnatural gleam to it that made it look mysterious and magical. "I've had it for as long as I can remember. It's almost like it's a part of me now." she said smiling. The truth was, that Catramon felt that the stone almost gave her strength sometimes, but it sounded too strange to her to say in front of anyone else. 

Catramon looked up and realized that the other digimon were staring at her. Catramon blushed slightly and turned around. "Come on, we don't have time to waste. They're in trouble." she said over her shoulder as she started to walk away. Biyomon and Gomamon nodded and the three of them set off to help their friends. 

To be Continued... 

_***********************************_


	3. 3

#  **The Newest Digidestined**

#  **Part Three**

  
_***********************************************_   
_i started writing this fic before Kari was introduced in the show. this fic is almost like my take on the Dancing Digimon episode. in this fic i'm introducing my own fictional character with a digimon that i made up too. well, i hope you enjoy it :o) if you have any feedback just mail me at **pikacutie_18@yahoo.com**_   
_*********************************************_

  


Sora, Joe, and Jade are all tied up and lying side by side on a slab of cold stone in the open night while the Bakemon swirled around them, taunting them.

Sora shifted uncomfortably on the rigid rocks and thought about the digimon. _I hope they're okay_, she thought. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to feel the panic that was rising inside her. _Please help me Biyo. Please!_ With a burst of energy, Sora felt the thought leave her almost as a mental plea. She opened her eyes to see Jade watching her, eyes slowly widening with surprise.

"What was that?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

Jade looked at her for another moment; the green eyes searching Sora's. Finally Jade just shook her head. "Never mind," she murmured. "Now we have to figure out what we're going to do. How are we going to escape?" Jade whispered to Sora.

"I don't know," said Sora honestly. "I've been trying to loosen these ropes but I just can't seem to be able to."

Just then, two Bakemon approached them with salt and pepper shakers. They grinned as they started to sprinkle the three with salt and pepper.

"Hey! Cut it out!" yelled Jade, as Joe sneezed from beside her.

"You're not really planning on eating us, are you?" asked Joe.

"Well you may be a little scrawny, but you'd be surprised what the right seasoning can do." laughed the Bakemon as they floated away.

"That's it!" whispered Jade to herself. _I just can't stand to see my friends treated like this. I have to do something!_ Jade thought as she briefly glanced at Joe and Sora and then back at the Bakemon. She started to work at the ropes binding her hands but couldn't seem to untie the knots.

Suddenly the Bakemon stopped circling the digidestined and looked up at the sky. Confused, Jade looked up at the sky to see what was so interesting, and let out an involuntary gasp. The full moon had turned a ghastly shade of blood red, making the full moon look like a bleeding hole in the sky. The Bakemon grinned down at the three evilly.

"It's time!" They said together, as they all started to rush at Jade, Sora, and Joe.

"Nooooo!" Jade yelled helplessly, but her voice was drowned out by the sound of the digivices screeching.

"Gomamon digivolved to...Ikkakumon!"   
"Biyomon digivolved to...Birdramon!"   
"Catramon digivolved to...Panthramon!"

The three digimon seemed to appear out of nowhere, but wasted no time as the started attacking the Bakemon fiercely. Ikkakumon and Birdramon distracted the Bakemon, while Panthramon freed the kids with her razor sharp claws.

"You guys get to safety. We can take care of these ghosts," she growled, her green eyes blazing. Then she turned and joined the fight, knocking down the Bakemon with her attack _Night Blade_.

Jade and the others sat back and hid behind some gravestones far enough away from the fight. Jade watched the fight with an expression similar to something like awe. She'd only seen Panthramon fight a few times before. Whenever Catramon digivolved to Panthramon, Jade couldn't help being just a little amazed. Panthramon still had her wide cat-like green eyes and her glittering blue pendant, but she was bigger, almost the size of Garurumon. Her fur was as black as the midnight sky and felt like velvet. Shimmering streaks of silver blazed across the black fur and her paws and tufts of fur on her ears and tail were gold coloured. She looked like some big, exotic black panther. Jade watched Panthramon attack with _Night Blade_. Her blue pendant started to glow and she slashed at her enemy with her front claws. From her claws, emerged a blue arc that struck her enemy with devastating effects.

"What are the Bakemon doing?" asked Sora, shaking Jade out of her reverie.

They watched as the Bakemon all gathered in one spot and started to swirl faster and faster until they were just one big blur. Suddenly the spinning stopped and what looked like one Bakemon only 10 times bigger and with blue claws stood before them. He cackled at them in a way that made Jade's skin crawl.

"It's Lord Bakemon himself!" cried Birdramon.

"He has never shown his true form before," said Ikkakumon thoughtfully.

"I can see why," replied Panthramon scowling.

"Meteor Wing!" cried Birdramon, flying high above Lord Bakemon's head. The attack just fizzled out though, as he blocked it.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon fired the torpedo, the Bakemon just grabbed it and guided it over his head and it exploded behind him.

"Night Blade!" Panthramon's attack was dodged easily by Lord Bakemon who laughed maniacally at the digimon's efforts.

"This is so infuriating!" hissed Panthramon through clenched teeth.

"I think we should try working as a team. It worked before, didn't it?" asked Ikkakumon grinning.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Listen to this." Birdramon said, flying closer to the other two digimon. "This is how we'll get him. First..." Birdramon whispered. The digimon huddled together as the kids looked on curiously.   
  
  
  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"What do you think they're doing?" Jade asked Sora.

"I'd say they've got a plan." Sora replied smiling hopefully.

"I just hope it works," said Joe grimly, as he watched Ikkakumon.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The three digimon nodded at each other once and then broke from their circle to face the overgrown Bakemon menacingly. Lord Bakemon just grinned at them smugly, completely unaware of his impending doom.

All at once the digimon began to move; Birdramon flew above, Ikkakumon to one side, and Panthramon to the other. They circled the ghost, all eyes focused on him, watching. Suddenly Birdramon swooped downwards and flew straight at the Bakemon, who threw an attack at her. But Birdramon veered at the last second and the attack whizzed by her harmlessly. By that time, Panthramon was already moving and leaped at the Bakemon who whirled around, all ready throwing an attack at the cat-like digimon. But Panthramon dropped and rolled underneath Lord Bakemon as a torpedo was sent flying just past his head.

The ghost digimon whirled around in circles, trying to keep up with the agile digimon who just kept dodging all his attacks. The digimon glanced at each other and nodded; it was time for the grand finale.

Panthramon stood so that she faced Lord Bakemon directly. She smirked at the Bakemon as he tried to steady himself and focus on the black blur in front of him.

"Dizzy?" asked Panthramon half scowling. She then gathered her muscles and leaped at the Bakemon. No, over him, which confused the disoriented ghost even more. He turned around, trying to follow the cat, but ended up getting a _Meteor Wing_ attack come crashing into his face. Lord Bakemon cried out and immediately shielded his face with his claws. The three digimon then bombarded the ghost with their attacks until he finally dropped to the ground. The digimon gathered in front of the cowering Bakemon triumphantly.

"Now that'll teach you to pick on three defenseless kids and their not so defenseless digimon." Ikkakumon grinned. The Bakemon just laughed; still not admitting defeat.

"Or not," Birdramon sighed, shaking her head. They took a step back and attacked once more.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"   
"Meteor Wing!"   
"Night Blade!"

Lord Bakemon dematerialized with one last yell and then disappeared. The digimon sighed in relief and then turned to greet Joe, Sora, and Jade who were shouting congratulations and praise as they ran towards them. But it was abruptly cut short as the ground began to shake and split, revealing numerous black gears underneath its surface.

"So, the black gears played a part in all this after all." said Joe thoughtfully as he knelt on the ground and and inspected the gears.

"We should have known," whispered Sora shaking her head.

Suddenly the ground lurched and started shaking violently. The black gears came flying out of the gaping fissure, making Joe fall backwards on his butt.

"So, where to now?" Jade asked cheerfully, happy to finally be free of the creepy Bakemon.

Sora looked out over the dark water solemnly. _Tai..._ She couldn't help but hope that he was all right.

"Sora?" asked Jade gently, "Are you okay?"

She smiled quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking...We should probably head out to Mt. Infinity. Since that was where we were all separated, Tai and the others will most likely all be making their way there." Sora turned to face her two friends. "So?"

Jade and Joe both nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me," said Joe as he gingerly dusted off his sore butt.

Sora smiled and turned back to look at the towering mound of rock. Looking at the mountain, Sora had a sudden sense of foreboding. _Maybe he's in trouble,_ thought Sora worriedly. _Hang on Tai, we're on our way._ She glanced at the mountain once more, this time with a look of determination, then she called out to the digimon who were still talking animatedly about the earlier battle. "Come on you three! Let's get a move on!" The digimon ran over to the kids and looked at them attentively.

"Where are we going?" asked Panthramon, her green eyes glinting eagerly.

"We're going back to Mt. Infinity to meet up with the other digidestined," replied Jade smiling. She watched as Sora climbed onto Birdramon's claw and Joe climbed onto Ikkakumon's back. Jade and Panthramon looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. "Umm...We have a slight problem here." said Jade smiling embarrassedly. "Panthramon doesn't like water."

Sora and Joe *sweatdropped*.

"Well I am a cat after all," muttered Panthramon, defiantly.

Joe glanced at Ikkakumon and then turned to Jade. "You and Panthramon could come with us," offered Joe sheepishly.

"That'd be great, thanks Joe!" Jade turned to Panthramon, "If you de-digivolved it would probably be a lot easier." She whispered softly.

"Right." Panthramon de-digivolved to Catramon and then followed Jade to where Joe and Ikkakumon were waiting along the shore. Catramon leaped up onto Ikkakumon's back while Jade climbed on with a little help from Joe.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Sora as Birdramon flew up and started towards the mountain with Ikkakumon not far behind.

Jade looked up at the dark night sky and wondered what would be in store for them when they reached Mt. Infinity. She knew something was bothering Sora, she could see it in her eyes. They were clouded with an emotion Jade couldn't pinpoint but what she thought might resemble fear. Sora knew more than she was letting on. Jade sighed. _She'll tell me eventually, that is if I don't figure it out first,_ Jade thought smirking at her friend. She glanced over at Catramon and smiled. Catramon was looking over her surroundings with keen green eyes that were shining with the anticipation of adventure. Jade leaned back and shut her eyes and wondered what the other digidestined were like. _I guess I'll find out soon enough, and whatever fate Devimon has planned for us..._ Jade pondered more as she relaxed in the quiet night and waited as they steadily got closer and closer to Mt. Infinity, where everything would come together in an explosive finale.   


  


**To be Continued...**

_***********************************_


End file.
